right
by RookieGinge
Summary: Sequel to 'Now'. Sam-centric, with lots of Sam/Andy romance. Rated T. / This can only end badly ... and you know it. And like you told her, she's not your type, right?


**Disclaimer:** Nope, Rookie Blue is not mine. (How cool would that be though?) ;)

Rated T because it is not explicit; let me know if you think it should be rated higher!

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Had a wonderful weekend, and jumped right back into writing! (Or typing, as it may be.)

Some people asked for a sequel to my most recent oneshot (besides this one) _Now_, in the form of Sam's POV. So ...

Here it is!

It ended up being longer than the original, which surprised me. And I'm a afraid I may have gone a little bit OOC. But oh well, I wrote him how I wanted him to be.

Hope you enjoy!

-0-0-

This can only end badly … and you know it.

-0-0-

You're her training officer, and she's your rookie. There are rules clearly stating that a romantic relationship between the two of you is unacceptable.

And like you told her, she's not your type, remember?

Only … maybe you lied. Maybe you don't really have a type. Not that you'd really know if you did, because no relationship you've had in the past has ever lasted very long, or been very serious. You tend to be pretty guarded with your feelings on principle, and you've found that when you open your heart to someone, they tend to walk away or die.

(So maybe Andy's more your type than you'd care to admit.)

But tonight, it doesn't matter if she's your type or not. It doesn't matter that you're her training officer … because tonight doesn't mean anything. Tonight is just her, and you, and her slim, fit body underneath yours. It's nothing more than being here for her when she needs you, in whatever way she needs you.

It's about being able to feel _something_, even (or especially) when you have to refrain from feeling anything more.

Tonight is just you torturing yourself with the taste of her lips and the smell of her skin – knowing that one night is all it can be – for no good reason other than to help her forget.

That's it.

But when you wake up the next morning and find yourself looking into her eyes, you can't bear the thought of it ending just yet. (Actually, you don't want it to end ever. But it has to, and you choose to use what time you have wisely instead of wasting it.) So you press your lips to hers again, savoring her very essence and not caring that it'll probably only make it harder for you to let go afterwards. Because that may be so, but you can't even imagine letting valuable time with her, like this, pass you by. She returns the pressure of your lips, and within seconds she's underneath you once again.

And you try to forget the fact that it's only one night.

-0-0-

Only … it's more.

The next week, you're both on the case of a fourteen year old girl who's been abandoned. Procedures are followed, social services are called, and the girl ends up in a group home. All throughout, you keep an eye on Andy.

You notice the little things.

Her failed attempt at a schooled expression; the tight set of her jaw; the hollow, haunted look in her all-revealing eyes. They hinder her from making a good undercover agent, but they sure are helpful while you try to ascertain her state of mind.

She shows up at your apartment again that night. As soon as you hear her voice, you buzz her in.

The second she's through the door, you notice the red-rimmed eyes and the down-turned corners of her mouth, and you just _know_ she's thinking about her mom. Your instinct is to protect her from the world; from her own thoughts. You don't, however, want to dwell on what those urges mean about you. So you just attach your lips to hers, and let different instincts take over.

It's almost the same as before … except not. This time, you've already discovered her body. This time, it's that much harder to _not_ feel.

You try to keep them from floating to the surface, but the feelings escape – every single one of them – and hold the forefront of your mind hostage.

These feelings leave you feeling vulnerable, exposed … and that scares you.

Because you're not used to feeling exposed or vulnerable; you're used to controlling your emotions and maintaining the upper hand in any situation. In your line of work – especially undercover – it's a necessity if you don't want a bullet between your eyes. Vulnerability gets you killed, period.

Except, afterwards, you wrap your arms around her and she rests her head against your chest, and it's … natural. It's natural, and it's easy, and you think you like it a lot more than you should.

It feels _right_.

That last thing gives you a lot to think about, because nothing's ever felt as _right_ as being with Andy right now does. Your relationships of the past have amounted to nothing but pain and nightmares, and you've given up the hope you once had at finding The One.

But you think that, maybe, with Andy … you've found it.

She's someone you trust to have your back in the field, despite her lack of experience, and someone you trust to have your back everywhere else. And now, with your arms around her, you feel simply _content_; (which is a rare thing for you).

As her breathing evens out and her body relaxes in a way that only sleep can cause, you decide that it doesn't matter if this is against the rules. That it doesn't matter if all your other relationships have ended badly.

Because this is more than just one night; this is _real_, and this is _right_.

-0-0-

Maybe this will end badly …

But maybe it _won't_.

Maybe luck is finally on your side.

And even if it isn't … you'll never know if you never try, right?

(And, _God_, do you ever want to try.)

-0-0-

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Review, pretty please!


End file.
